This Is My Nightmare
by Gawth
Summary: What if Peter had gone back to the ship after what happened in the cave, and then was caught by the man he both wanted to see and forget at the same time.


_**Notes:**_

_I'm a sucker for these kinds of situations and I decided to write my own after I had finished reading all others._

_This was partially inspired by the song 'Nightmare' by Set It Off._

_For now it's a one-shot, as I suck at actually writing a consistent story with any kind of actual content. '_

_Truth be told, I wanted to do so much more with this one, but I'll leave that for the future._

_(See the end of the work for more notes.)_

Peter didn't know how long it had been since he last visited the pirate ship. Keeping track of time wasn't on the top of his priorities anymore, not since the day he left Jimmy in the cave and flew away from his old life.

But now he was high above the dark ship, smelling the salty air and watching the waves caress the hull of the ship. The wind grew stronger and stronger. Soon he would have to fly back to the camp, but he still had time, just a few minutes more. Peter did a deep dive, feeling the chillness of the wind on his skin as he flew closer. The salt in the cold air stung his eyes and he shivered slightly as his feet touched the deck. A couple of barrels were conveniently placed just by the door to the cabin.

From here, Peter could sit and watch the on-goings of the ship without anybody discovering him. There was a lot more noise on the ship than he thought there would be. He wasn't sure if Jimmy had actually been able to make it back to the ship or if he had perished in the cave. He had been too much of a coward to go back there, spending his days flying to and from London, discovering a whole new side of London that could only been seen from above.

It had gotten boring quite quick and his thoughts reverted back to him, darker and heavier than before. He felt shame over what he had done to Jimmy, even with the knowledge of him being his father's murderer. It had explained a lot about Jimmy and why he had taken on Peter. It still stung when he remembered their fight in Fludd's laboratory, how he had been pushed down to the floor by Jimmy, violent in a manner he had never shown Peter before, and the frustration of not being able to defend himself properly. He shivered and returned to the present. He could see a few pirates walking around the deck, carrying wooden boxes and rope. The wind was picking up and had grown into a high-pitched howl, the ship rocking more violently now.

One of the pirates slipped on a wet spot and fell to the deck, the box he was carrying breaking as it hit the hard deck. The other pirates laughed as the contents rolled away from the fallen pirate. He swore loudly and started to pick up the things closest to him.

A few bottles had rolled over to Peter and his hiding-spot, the contents in them glowing in the night. Carefully, Peter reached out and took the two closest of them. Whatever this was, he needed to leave before looking, this wasn't the right moment to be nosey. The pirate was coming closer to where he was hiding, picking up all the dropped bottles and gently putting the back in the crate. In a few minutes, he would be close enough to spot Peter behind the barrels.

Peter looked around for something to throw, but he only had the bottles he had just picked up. _Screw it!_ He thought and lobbed one of them across the deck, landing in a pile of rope a few meters behind the pirate. As he had hoped, the pirate turned around at the noise and walked over to the bottle's crash-site.

It was now or never, otherwise he wouldn't be able to sneak away, and he wasn't up for fighting right now. Slowly, he raised himself up, his knees aching from crouching for so long. A few quick steps to the left and he could slip down the edge of the ship and fly away, and nobody would be any the wiser, except him.

He had just grabbed the railing and raised one foot of the deck when a hand came around his front and gripped hard on his jacket.

"Did you think I would let you get away so easily, Peter?"

Peter let out a surprised gasp at the sound of Jimmy's voice and tightened his grip on the railing. "Jimmy…" he whispered and felt himself go rigid against the arm pulling him back towards the deck. He could feel Jimmy's warm breath in the back of his neck as he was pulled harder and harder, making his struggling hands white from the lack of blood. In the end, the stronger of them won, and Peter stumbled backwards, his boots slipping on the wet deck.

"Let go of me" He hissed, Jimmy's arm had gone up over his throat, making it hard for him to breath. "You keep quiet if your life is dear to you, boy!" Jimmy growled in his ear, dragging him back towards the cabin door. The other pirates must have finished picking up the bottles, as they were nowhere to been seen. The deck lay quiet and empty, aside from the wind blowing overhead, and Peter struggling to escape Jimmy's grip. He was failing miserably, but he'd be damned if he wasn't going to put up a proper fight.

"You always had a nack for getting on my nerve, Peter" Jimmy sighed heavily, tightening the grip around the boy. Peter felt a sharp pain in his side and something warm coating the inside of his shirt._ Blood!_

Desperately, he tried to fly away, but that opportunity was long gone, his vision getting blurrier by the second and he found it harder to breath. _Oh god please don't let this be it!_

As Peter struggled to draw breath, gasping slowly and deep with each one, his stopped fighting against Jimmy. He lacked the strength to both breath and fight, and at the moment, he much preferred breathing.

Jimmy dragged him into the cabin, much faster now that Peter had stopped fighting against him and just hung limp from Jimmy's arm. _So this is how it's gonna end, is it?_ Peter thought, now seeing droplets of blood dripping from his side, leaving a small trail after them._ I didn't think it would be this way, but my fate seems to be the same as Fox's._

Jimmy closed the cabin-door by kicking it with his boot, and laid Peter down on the carpet in the middle of the room. The carpet feels both warm and cool on Peter's skin, the ship underneath slowly moving back and forth with the waves of the ocean. The bump between his chest and the floor told him that the strange bottle was still tucked into his pocket, all snug and safe.

With a deep breath and a lot of pain, he started to slowly turn around, having lost the view of Jimmy when he was let go onto the floor. The rocking of the ship combined with the blood loss was slightly nauseating. Soon the view of the floor was exchanged with the ceiling, blue with gold specks on it, like the stars in the sky. His gaze traveled from the ceiling and around the room, finally finding Jimmy in a chair by his desk. He must have watched Peter this whole time, because his eyes were so firmly set on Peter, that he could almost feel it physically.

"Are you going to kill me, Jimmy?" He said, his voice hoarse and raspy. He wished Jimmy would look away from him, he couldn't take more of those stone-cold blue eyes. There was no longer any warmth in them, not as there had been before. It was like the icey ocean, deep and dangerous. You could lose yourself in them if you weren't careful enough. Instead, it was Peter than had to concede and turned away. No longer stuck between Jimmy's arm and torso, he found it easier to breath.

_This is a dream, it's just a dream…_

_A bad one, a nightmare…_

_Where's my nightlight?!_

Peter hadn't had for a few years now, but in this very moment, he wished he had one. Then this nightmare could disappear and he would wake up in London, everything as it once was.

Instead, he could hear the floorboards creak, closer and closer, until he could feel the ones closest to him giving way to the weight on it. Damn you! He thought, as a single hot tear trickled down his cheek and onto the carpet.

The weight beside him shifted once again, and he could feel something hard and cold against his cheek. Through his half-opened lids, he could see something shiny making its way down his cheek and throat, towards his chest. He could feel its sharpness as it moved, lightly scratching his skin. When it came to his chest, it stopped by the bulge created by bottle in his pocket.

"Trying to steal from me?" Jimmy murmured, extracting the bottle with his other hand. The weight on Peter's chest increased as Jimmy leaned down closer to him.

"There was a time where you wouldn't dream of betraying me." It was a whisper, nothing more, but it sent such chills through Peter that he forced his eyes opened just enough to look down onto the cold thing touching his chest, digging into the cloth separating it from his skin. It was a hook, a sharp iron hook. A shocked gasp escaped him as the hook finally touched skin, having penetrated the shirt underneath his jacket.

"Do you like it?"

"No… No I don't"

He tried to crawl backwards, the pain in his side returning as he started to move, but was roughly pulled back by the hook stuck to his clothing. _I have to get away from this nightmare!_

"It's your doing, you know. That I have this.. This hook." Snarled Jimmy, slamming Peter back onto the floor with a force so strong Peter thought his head had cracked open. With his other hand, Jimmy grabbed the hair on Peter's head, holding him firm whilst slowly lowering his face onto Peter's. Closer and closer, until they were inches apart.

"You betrayed me. You stole something from me that was never yours to begin with." Jimmy's hand held firm on Peter's chin, forcing his eyes to only look back into Jimmy's. The before icy blue had started to turn. Like small droplets of blood, his eyes were slowly changing colour to deep red.

_Oh no… Monster!_

"You had it coming! You betrayed us first" Peter spat back, letting his anger finally get hold of him, letting go of the sorrow of a lost mentor, taking hold of the anger burning inside him instead, fuelling the embers into powerful pure rage. He didn't care about the pain in his side anymore, or of the blood still trickling down onto the carpet. Bringing his hands up to Jimmy's chest, feeling the fast beating of the dead and emotionless heart inside, he pushed back.

"Don't you come any closer!" He yelled, seeing Jimmy tumble over, not prepared for the resistance. Clutching his side, he started towards the large bay window in the back of the ship, slowly getting up from the floor. His clothing was ripped all along the front and his bare chest could feel the cold from the opened window. The ship was moving quite violently now, there must be a storm brewing.

The adrenaline he had felt just moments before was already running out of him, like a punctured sandbag. The noise from behind told him that Jimmy was moving towards him, and fast at that. He had to escape before Jimmy caught up with him. Taking a deep breath, he gripped the edge of the window and pulled himself up to it. Just a little more and he would be out of this nightmare.

Just as he was about to fall from the ledge, he heard the most gut-wrenching yell he had ever heard before, filled to the brim with anger. "Where do you think you're going?!" and then pain, red hot pain seared in his neck light a poker fresh from the fire.

Jimmy… Jimmy's hand.. No.. his hook. He had caught him, like a fish in the sea.

Peter was halfway out the window, stuck between the ledge and Jimmy, pressed so tight in between them that he could hardly breath. Jimmy's hook disappeared from his neck and came around his body, tugging violently, until he finally grabbed hold of his chin. Forcing his chin down, Peter's mouth opened involuntarily and from the corner of his eye, the other hand came into view, holding the bottle from before, but this time opened. In a struggle that felt like hours, but probably only lasted seconds, the bottle was brought up to his mouth and the glowing liquid poured into his mouth. He had to swallow it, otherwise he would choke, but as it went down, he felt a warmth spreading through him and his mind started to fog.

He could feel Jimmy's heart through his back, beating hard and fast, whilst his head was pulled back, his eyes yet again looking into Jimmy's blue ones, dotted with red specks. "I told you, you're mine." So close, close enough to touch. Peter leaned a little further back, the back of his head connecting with Jimmy's shoulder, and a loud moan of pain escaped his lips as the hook scratched his throat, drawing blood. "You're right, I am."

Then he threw himself out of the window, his mind was foggy, and body felt weak, hitting the water and slowly making his way to shore, the high waves keeping him awake and seemingly guided him back to shore. As he crawled up on the rocks, his side hurting like hell, neck and throat feeling like fire, he glanced back at the ship. There, in the widow, stood his nightmare, the enemy of his dreams and future. Captain James Hook.

_Notes:_

_I know there's some mistakes in continuity and grammar, I'll own up to it. _

_In my defence, I was NOT sober when writing this._

_If you got through it and liked it, feel free to comment, it boosts my confidence and willingness to proof-read better (haha... )_  
_(also, I shamelessly copied this from my Ao3-account!)_


End file.
